The Warmth of a Soul
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Ryou and Bakura are best friends. Ryou blames himself for Bakura being stuck with him, Yami, and Marik. When Ryou tells Bakura why he's sorry will he stick around or become what he has always dreamed of? Non-yaoi. ON HOLD
1. Worries of a coffee pot breaker

**The Warmth of a Soul  
><strong>Worries of a coffee pot breaker

The gentle rumble of approaching thunder filled my ears as I sat on the couch in the living room of the small house that Marik, Yami, that's what we called Marik's yami, Bakura, and I shared. My legs were brought to my chest, and there was nothing good on TV, but yet I still sat there and watched it. Marik and yami were visiting Ishizu and Odion who had an apartment downtown. Bakura was still at work and wouldn't be home for another hour or so. Atem didn't have faith in Bakura's loyalty to me. We weren't a couple or anything, but ever since Marik, Yugi, me, and our yami's became separate people we haven't exactly seen eye to eye.

He never hit me, but he intended to lose his temper every once in awhile. When he was mad Yami would talk to him if Bakura wouldn't talk to me or Marik. Yami and Marik got along like brothers, they would pick on each other, play fight just like brothers, but me and Bakura were different. Bakura was a free spirit; he hated to be tied down to something or someone. My heart was telling me that he really did care about me, even though he didn't publically showed it, but there was something deep down telling me otherwise. "I'm sorry Bakura, I'm sorry." I buried my face into my knees.

"Sorry for what?" Came a ruff version of my voice. I looked up to see Bakura walk in, close the door, and throw his keys into a bowl that was on a table that was near the door, curiosity written on his face. He was home early.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Don't lie to me Ryou. Now what are you sorry about?" Bakura said as he walked into the kitchen to start dinner. He was the only among us and our roommates that could cook. When Marik and Yami made an attempt at cooking they burned down half the kitchen. It took almost a year to rebuild that half of the room. From there on they were forbidden to touch the stove. "I told you it's nothing Bakura." I said not moving from the couch.

"Ryou…" Bakura warned. Bakura didn't tolerate lying, never had and never will. I couldn't take it anymore; I broke down and buried my face into my knees. I heard footsteps come into the room from the kitchen. "What did you do, did you break the coffee pot again?" Bakura wondered teasingly.

I laughed a little. I didn't know how to use the coffee pot and I ended up breaking it one time when I tried to make me and the guys coffee, and that wasn't just a onetime thing either. "No, I… it's nothing." I refused to look at him as I wiped away my tears. Bakura sighed and went back to the kitchen. Just then the door opened, "Oh yeah, it smells good up in here." Yami stated as he and Marik walked in.

Marik rolled his eyes at his other half and smiled at me, "Hiya Ryou. Did you have fun having the whole house to yourself for a few hours?" Marik asked as he walked over to the couch with his fists shoved into his jean pockets. "Well if you call setting here with nothing to watch fun then yeah." I answered. Marik laughed at my response.

"Ryou broke the coffee pot again." Bakura said from the other room.

"I did not Bakura." I protested, Bakura loved teasing me about that, "God, break the coffee pot one time and ya'll never let go."

"One time?" The other three guys asked.

"Okay three." I corrected myself.

"Well anyway. What's for dinner Bakura?" Marik questioned as me and the Egyptians walked into the kitchen. There at the stove stood a taller version of me. His eyes were sharper, his voice was deeper and ruff, and his hair had more natural volume and body than mine. He deserved so much more than three immature guys bugging the heck out of him and a crappy live. But I didn't want him to leave, he was my best friend, my other half, he understood me more than anyone else possibly could. "Chicken, mashed potatoes, yams, and corn bread." Bakura responded.

"All that, you need some help?" Yami wondered. Bakura looked at Yami and Marik with narrowed eyes. "What? I was just asking."

I smiled at Bakura's reaction, "I'll help you Bakura." I went to the the sink, washed my hands, and began to wash and cut the potatoes.

"Marik, why don't you and Yami go find a movie for us to watch." I looked at the slim Egyptian.

"Fine. Come on Yami." Marik agreed and dragged Yami out of the kitchen by the arm.

"How many do you need Bakura?" I asked my other self as I reached into the bag of potatoes.

"About six." Bakura replied as he marinated the chicken breasts. Suddenly a crash of glass came fron the other room, "Hey! Don't make me come in there I'll get the whuppin' on both of ya'll!" Bakura called over his shoulder.

"Sorry Bakura!" Marik and Yami said like little kids getting scolded by a dad. Bakura was the oldest out of all of us, most mature, he was like the big brother of three little brothers. He might as well be a dad. I giggled as another vase broke and Bakura stomped into the living room, cussing underneath his breath. God, I didn't want this to end. I loved this little family thing we had going on. And if Bakura left things would never be the same. And the only reason he hadn't left to do things he wanted to do was because of me. He wanted to be an actor, he had the potential, but he would never be able to become one if I kept him here. He was stuck stocking shelves at the Ingles downtown.

"Earth to Ryou." A pair of fingers snapped in front of my face.

I zoned back to reality at the third snap, "Sorry Bakura." I apologized as I handed him the bowl filled with the peeled potatoes.

"It's fine. Make the corn bread for me would you." Bakura took the bowl and went back to stove.

"Sure." I went to the fridge and grabbed the milk and an egg, I went the cupboard and got the cornmill, flour, and a bowl. "I'm sorry Bakura." I repeated my statement from earlier as I sat the stuff down on the counter, placed my fists on it, leaned on my arms, and lowered my head.

"You keep saying that but you won't tell me why." He stated. I turned around and wrapped my arms around him from behind. I felt the muscular chest of the taller 'me' through his _Metallica_ t-shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm the reason you're stuck here with me, Marik, and Yami when you could be an actor and not stocking shelves," I buried my tear claimed face into Bakura's back, "You deserve better than this and if it weren't for me you could have a better life." Bakura's body relaxed as he put down the potatoe masher he was holding.

"Ryou..." Bakura began.

"I really am sorry. Anyway...," I let go of the other me and went back to making the corn bread, "Bakura the chicken's burn'" I poured the milk.

"Shit!" Bakura jerked the chicken breasts from the frying pan and put them on a plate. I couldn't help but grin at how he said shit, I thought it was funny.

"Hey! Don't be burning down the kitchen in there!" Marik teased.

"Yeah Bakura if you burn down the kitchen then you'll have to be frobidden from the stove." Yami added.

"Like you two are the ones to talk." Bakura teased back.

"It was just that one time, okay!" Yami and Marik said in unison.

"God, you baka why couldn't you just keep your big mouth shut?" I scolded myself as Bakura and I finished up dinner. "Now he's definetly going to leave."

We sat down and watched the _Lord of the Rings trilogy _as we ate dinner and dessert that was chocolate oreo ice cream **(my favorite ice cream flavor ever)**.****Marik asked me what was wrong when he saw my depressed face, I told him that it was nothing. Bakura didn't talk to me for the rest of the night. And deep down I knew he would be gone by morning.

**To Be Continued...**

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I wrote a fanfic or updated and I apolgize about that. I've been busy with some stuff.  
>This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic ever so just bare with me.<strong>


	2. A Lesson in Jugging Hot Sauce

**The Warmth of a Soul  
><strong>A Lesson in jugging hot sauce

The sun slowly begun to rise, a gentle glow filled the room, the room that me and Bakura shared, through the window by my bed. I didn't want to get up, because he wouldn't be in the kitchen at the table reading the paper and drinking a beer like he was every morning. If I hadn't opened my mouth he would have stayed. Now I would have to pay the price, lose my best friend. A single tear fell down my face. I had no idea how I was going tell Yami and Marik. I know I should happy for Bakura finally becoming an actor, but God how I was going to miss him. There was a knock, the door to my and Bakura's bed room opened. Marik stepped in, "Yo Ryou, get up man, breakfast is ready." He said then left the room after I told him I'd be there in a minute.

"Well Ryou," I spoke to myself, "It's now or never." I got up, ran the brush on my bedside table through my white mane, and walked into the kitchen. As I expected only Marik and Yami were sitting at the table. He was gone, gone forever. The door opened behind me, "Okay guys I got the milk." A voice said as the door closed. I turned as I recognized the voice, my happiness got the better of me, and I ran to him and flung my arms around his neck, which made him stagger back a few steps, "BAKURA!" Tears ran down my cheeks as Bakura's hair tickled my face.

Bakura moved to set the milk on the table near us, he chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around me, "Shhh, it's okay squirt." He ran a hand through my hair.

"I-I thought you left." I said as my arms moved from his neck to his torso, my face against his chest that was covered with a light blue wife beater. Bakura placed his hands on my shoulders.

"What's he talking about?" Marik asked Yami as he sat on his chair facing the two guys at the door, but the seat of his chair was facing the table.

"I don't know." Yami answered, who just merely turned to face Bakura and Ryou in his chair.

Bakura pushed me back from his chest so he could look at me; I kept my head down out of embarrassment from crying even though they were happy tears. "Ryou look at me." I lifted my face to have my own face staring right back at me. "What makes you think that I would leave?"

"Because you want to be an actor." I answered tears of sadness replaced the ones of happiness, "Just because he's here now doesn't mean he's going to be here later." I thought.

"An actor? Ryou, whatever dream I had of being an actor died years ago." Bakura stated.

I looked at him surprised, "Honestly?"

"Yeah. Besides how could I leave you three knuckle heads?" Bakura grabbed me and rubbed his fist roughly against the top of my head, a nuggy. He let me go with a smile, "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He ruffled my hair with his hand which made me smile. "Now come on, let's eat before the food gets cold and Marik and Yami decide to blow up the kitchen with the microwave." Bakura smiled a teasing grin at the two Egyptians at the table.

I laughed as I walked after my other self, "Hey!" The Egyptians said, not enjoying the joke.

It was now Saturday, Bakura told me he was staying on Thursday, and since Bakura had Saturday off he hung around the house with Marik, Yami, and me. Earlier this morning me and Marik were playing around and ended up having a popcorn fight. Bakura made us clean up, we were still sweeping up popcorn kernels. Now Bakura and Yami were talking about something in the kitchen, but all me and Marik heard was, "I bet you can't even jug down a bottle of hot sauce." Bakura stated.

"Oh here we go." Marik rolled his eyes we walked into the kitchen.

"Okay you're on." Yami accepted the challenge. Bakura smirked smugely got up, went to the fridge, retrieved two unopen bottles of hot sauce, and sat back down. He slid a bottle across the table to Yami. Each one opened their bottles of hot sauce. "Me first." Bakura took the bottle and jugged the entire thing under a minute and was only affected by it a little bit. Yami looked at him, then at the bottle, he took and began to jug. Marik and I notice an playful evil sneer run across my yami's features. "What's he up to?" I wondered to myself.

Yami didn't make a minute before he lowered the bottle, turned his head, and spit the hot sauce out in spray like way. "OH MY GOD!" For some reason he ran out of the room and into the bath room. We heard the tub faucet turn on, we concluded that he stuck his mouth under it.

Marik couldn't stop laughing, he had to lean on me because he was laughing so hard. "How did you do that Bakura?" I questioned as my yami chuckled, picked up the bottles, got up, and threw Marik's bottle away into the waste basket. He smirked and peeled away the hot sauce label to reveal another one and showed it to me and Marik, "Tomato juice." He said simply with a grin. Marik and I became silent, looked at each other, and busted out laughing, except Marik was laughing even harder than he was before. "Y-You're wrong for that Bakura." I was out of breath because I was laughing so hard. But we shut up when Yami came back into the room. Bakura sighed, his face free of any amusement, his voice even, he placed a hand on Yami's shoulder, "It was tomato juice." He stated simply then walked out of the room. Yami looked at us confused, me and Marik shrugged like we didn't have a clue.

Later on that day, it was seven o'clock, me, Marik, and Yami were watching _Signs, _Bakura was asleep in our room, he worked second shift on Sundays so he wanted to get as much sleep as he possible could. Suddenly Yami jumped up, "TOMATO JUICE? THAT'S JUST LOW!" Me and Marik looked at him, at each other, then busted out laughed like hyenas. "Dude, you just now figured that out?" Marik laughed.

Bakura's voiced flowed into the room from the bedroom, "Chill out Yami."

**To Be Continued...**

**I couldn't resist the hot suace thing **


	3. The Warmth of a Soul

**The thing says there's two reviews but I only see one review. What the heck? o-0**

**The Warmth of a Soul  
><strong>The Warmth of a Soul

I caught a cold a couple days ago, so when Marik went to school and Yami and Bakura went to work I was forced to stay at the house by myself. I was so tired, my head ached, my sinuses were driving me crazy. I didn't feel like doing anything. I was lying down on the couch, half asleep. I jolted awake when the front door was opened and slammed shut. Bakura stomped in, anger written all over his face. He walked into the kitchen, the fridge opened, and the door was slammed, making glass jars in the door shelves rattle. The guys and I knew better to mess with Bakura when he came home and went to the fridge before he did anything else, he was getting a beer, when he did that it meant that he was mad enough to slit a throat or two, but I still went to the kitchen to talk to him.

"Bakura?" I wondered. I held my sleeve covered fists near my face. I didn't know why I did that but it was this weird habit I had when I was nervous. "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? I'LL TELL WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER, I GOT FIRED! THAT'S WHAT'S THE MATTER!" Bakura exploded. He stood up.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" I shouted back. "I WAS JUST WONDERING!"

"…" Bakura didn't reply. He just huffed annoyingly and sat back down at the table.

"Why did you get fired?" I asked quietly.

"I got framed." Bakura answered in surly ruff voice. He took another sip of his beer without looking at me.

"By who?" I took caution as I sat beside Bakura.

"This asshole at work, who's hated me ever since I started working there." Bakura answered.

"What did he do?" I asked kind of glad that I was getting Bakura to talk to me instead of punching another hole in the wall like last time he was this mad.

"He took money out of three of the cash registers and put it my locker through the little slits at top." Bakura crushed the beer can with his bare hand. I gasped, Bakura was many things but he hadn't stolen anything since we were separated and I begged Atem to give him another chance instead of sending him to the Shadow Realm.

"Wait, you stock shelves, so that would mean you don't have a key to the registers. Shouldn't they have known that?" I asked.

"Yeah but the boss didn't take that into account when he fired me. WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTION IS THAT? THAT SHOULD'VE BEEN OBVIOUS WITHOUT YOU ASKING!" Bakura raised his voice again.

"I-I'm sorry." I flinched at his tone.

Bakura sighed, "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, none of this is your fault." He said quietly.

"What shift does this guy work?"

"First." Bakura answered.

"Come on." I said getting up.

"Where are we going?" Bakura wondered looking up at me surprised.

"We're going to go talk to your boss." I announced.

"Ryou, he won't listen to you." Bakura sighed.

"Maybe, but it's worth a try." I said, "Come on Bakura."

"Fine." Bakura huffed and got up from his seat, grabbed his keys, we got on his motorcycle, and went to Ingles.

**~Three hours later~**

Well we did get to talk to Bakura's boss and were able to prove that Bakura didn't take the money. The guy that framed Bakura and did take the money was fired and Bakura got his job back.

Marik walked into the house at the same he always did with Yami right behind him. "Hey guys what's up?" We told the Egyptians about Bakura's job situation.

"Damn, that's harsh." Marik said.

"That asshole deserves more than losing his job." Yami hissed.

"Easy Yami." Marik said.

**~That night~**

I tossed and turned in my bed then I jolted awake, I dreamed about when my mother and little sister died in that car accident several years ago.

"Come here Ryou." A groggy voice ordered gently. I obeyed, crawled into the bed near mine, got underneath the quilt, and curled up next to Bakura for comfort as sobs racked my body. "Shhh, relax, it was just a bad dream." Bakura soothed as he rubbed comforting circles into my back.

"I know but it was _that _dream." I breathed. I could hear Bakura's steady heartbeat through his bare muscular chest. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hush, go to sleep." Bakura said as my tears stopped.

"Bakura..." I was going to say something else, but Bakura cut me off.

"Sleep." He said firmly. Even without the Millennium Ring Bakura was not one to be triffled with, so I became quiet, got comfortable, and closed my eyes.

"Bakura?" I said after a minute.

"What?" He answered.

"I'm glad that you're my best friend." I smiled in the dark.

I heard him chuckle lightly, "I am too, now for the last time sleep."

"Okay." I hushed and finally went to sleep. It was clear that ever since Bakura changed from the evil, cruel spirit he used to be to the man he is now, he's good heart and warm soul could overcome his temper any day.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. A Case of Elevator Phobia

**The Warmth of a Soul**  
>A case of Elevator phobia<p>

It's easy to say that Marik wasn't having a good week, Serenity broke up with him because she was wanting affection, attention and Marik wasn't delivering the things she wanted. In other words she dumped him for another guy that was sweeter and paid more attention to her than Marik ever did. It was driving him crazy not because she dumped him but who she dumped him for. Duke Devlin. "There's no way that he could love her more than me." Marik stated.

"Well Serenity is convienced that he can." Yami said from the arm chair.

"You're not helping, Yami." I looked at Marik's 'dark' half.

"Have you tried talking to her Marik?" Bakura wondered as he slouched beside me on the couch.

"Yeah, but she still won't talk to me." Marik answered.

"Hn." Bakura didn't say anything else.

We got an idea to go see Serenity at the apartment complex she stayed at. But she wasn't there. When we headed back to the elevator we saw Duke.

"Devlin." Marik hissed.

"Ishtar." Duke looked at him.

We got in the elevator. "This is so typical of you, stealing my girl like you do to every guy who's girl you like." Marik stated.

"Well if they were happy with their man they wouldn't have came to me, like Serenity." Duke smugely grinned as he twirled a strand of hair around his finger.

"Oh, that is cold!" Yami gasped. Marik 'tsked' and pressed the stop button on the control panel.

"All right if that's how it's gonna be." Marik cracked his knuckles.

"Hold up now he done turned off the elevator we gotta problem." Bakura walked up to the door.

"You've been jealous of me ever since Serenity decided to date me instead of you." Marik and Duke stared each other down and walked in a circle, daring each other to try something. Me and Yami just stood in the corner and watched.

"It's getting cramped ya'll, it's getting really cramped." Bakura had worry in his voice.

"She deserves more than a guy that doesn't even know she's there." Duke stated.

"That's better than a guy that flirts with every cute girl he sees even though he already has a lady." Marik shot back.

"Ahmen hikari!" Yami said. I just rolled my eyes at him smiling.

"See your both not worthy." Bakura stated. Marik and Duke glared at him. "I mean uh... we really need to press the alarm button." Bakura turned back to the door.

"Why can't you just face it Ishtar? Serenity doesn't want you anymore!" Duke said leaning against the wall.

"Listen people! Okay five people, small area, not enough oxygen up in here." Bakura got between the two feuding guys, making hand motions that expressed his words. Marik and Duke just rolled their eyes, Marik pulled him out of the way.

"At least I didn't go behind her back and asked out Tea's cousin!" Marik smirked when Duke's eyes widened. **(Tea is the English adaption of Anzu)**

"How do you know about that?" Duke asked. Yami and I raised our hands slowly.

"We saw you two talking and over heard you asking her out." I explained.

"CAN WE GET OUT OF HERE? I CAN'T BREATHE, I CAN'T BREATHE!" Bakura shouted with a panicked voice. Which made us all look at him like he done lost his mind.

"Alright, Alright. Relax Bakura." Marik pressed a button and the elevator started moving again. A minute later the door opened.

Bakura was the first out the door, "Thank Ra." He said panting. I chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, maybe we should take the elevator more often." I laughed. Bakura narrowed his eyes at me. I smiled and hugged him around his shoulders, "I'm just playing with you, 'kura."

We went home after dragging Marik alway from Duke. Later I decide to do something. "Hello?" A female voice answered the phone.

"Hello Serenity, it's Ryou, I need to talk to you about something." I said.

**~The next day~**

Me and the guys were hanging around the house when we heard a knock at the door. Marik got up to answer it. "Serenity?" Marik gasped.

"Hey, I-I was wondering if I could talk to you... alone." Serenity said. Marik agreed and the both stepped out onto the porch. Half an hour later Marik came back into the living room smiling.

"What's up?" I wondered.

"Serenity and me are back together, she dumped Duke." Marik answered.

"No way, that's good news." Bakura said.

"Yeah." Yami agreed with my 'dark' half.

"She didn't metion who, but she said that some had told her about Duke was doing behind her back." Marik sat down between me and Bakura. "And since I know that neither Yami or Bakura have her number... thanks Ryou." Marik smiled at me.

"What friends are for." I returned the grin.

**To Be Continued...**

**I know some of u thought that this story was over after the second chapter but think again. ^^ I still have drama up my sleeve. **

**I know that Bakura was really Ooc in this chppy but I couldn't resist, lol. **


End file.
